Steal My Kisses
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: [Drabble. InuiKai. Shonen-ai.] Inui, Kaidoh, public places, and stolen kisses.


**Steal My Kisses**  
**Rated**: PG  
**Pairing**: Inui/Kaidoh  
**Warnings**: Shonen-ai  
**Disclaimer**: Tennis no Ohjisama is property of Takeshi Konomi; I'm just borrowing the characters.  
**Notes**: Story is for for **Jade Maxwell** and is named after a song by **Ben Harper**. 

The first time had been an accident. Inui had been showing Kaidoh a new, more effective stretch by guiding him into the position. It hadn't necessarily required such guidance but Inui always wanted to make sure that it was working properly. That wasn't something that one could achieve just by looking. So Inui had been behind Kaidoh with his hands guiding him perfectly into the stretch and his head just a little farther back than Kaidoh's. He had to ignore thoughts of how much smoother Kaidoh's skin was than most. At least, he tried to ignore them but somewhere in the back of his mind there still lingered the very much so there thought of how it felt almost like silk beneath his fingertips.

It was when Inui started explaining the benefits of the stretch and exactly how it worked that his lips barely brushed against the shell of Kaidoh's ear. It was merely a ghost of a kiss and an obviously accidental one at that but both of them had clearly felt it. Kaidoh had turned his head to look at Inui, not realizing exactly how close Inui was. When he did their noses bumped, creating another light touch that not even Inui knew what to do with. 

They had stood there for a moment, both unsure of what to do, though both knew that it would've been better to put some space between them. Yet neither budged an inch from their spots. Instead Inui moved his hands to the back of Kaidoh's head, feeling both the green bandana that Kaidoh always wore and the other's actual hair against his fingertips. 

Inui had kissed Kaidoh then and although Kaidoh would later claim that he did it because it was a silent request from an upper classmen and he couldn't ignore a request from one, he had kissed back. They both knew that wasn't his only reason for doing so. The kiss had easily gone from chaste to heated, although their position and Inui's glasses made it awkward. Even though Kaidoh had tried changing that by turning his body to face Inui more and pushing up his glasses so they sat on his forehead, they fell down as soon as his hands left them. In the end Inui's glasses wound up getting fogged and smudged, for neither of them cared enough to do anything about them anymore.

Kaidoh hadn't gotten much done after that kiss. Some time during his usual run, he had pressed his fingers to his lips. He wondered if what had happened really happened for it seemed much more like a blur. The distraction combined with Kaidoh's apparent bad luck caused him to run right into a pole. He decided after then, that were it to happen again, he wouldn't go running afterwards. 

The second time had been a little more than a week after the first. They had spent the week giving subtle touches as they spoke or walk down the hall. Even though an onlooker would see them as nothing more than accidental brushes, it was clear to both of them that they were intentional. They were touches that Kaidoh would always pretend were unintentional later on but the way Inui's lips would tweak upwards into the smallest of grins told him that he knew otherwise. 

After a week of such touches, Inui decided that they simply weren't enough. He had pressed Kaidoh against a set of lockers in the back of the room while everyone still changed from practice. Kaidoh's cheeks had been such a vivid red as he hissed out pointless words of protest, trying his hardest to keep them as close to a whisper as he could manage. He lost all will to protest as soon as Inui's lips met his own, although that hardly stopped him from being embarrassed about the situation. Like the first one, they had easily fallen into something more heated, but unlike the first hands began to wander, bringing up the softest of gasps and moans, the sounds of Kikumaru and Fuji conversing in the background. Kaidoh was always thankful for Kikumaru's loud voice after that day. 

Kisses seemed to become a part of their daily routine after that kiss. As Kaidoh quickly discovered, Inui enjoyed kissing him in public places, often behind large, farther back trees during matches, or in temporarily unoccupied classrooms when they happened to run into each other during the day. He'd always muttered his calculations on the probability of them getting caught, finding the way Kaidoh would react exciting. Making Kaidoh squirm had easily been one of the things he enjoyed most about their encounters. He'd always blush and sputter out weak excuses or try to wiggle his way out of it when the probability was high. In the end Kaidoh would always submit though. 

After a while even the embarrassed protests died down. Eventually it got to where Kaidoh would simply turn his head to the side in his silent way of saying 'we shouldn't'. Every time Inui would only grin and turn his head back to where it was, making the kiss unavoidable. 

Neither could say if what they had would go outside of heated kisses in not-so-private places or if Kaidoh would ever muster the will to ask Inui to go to a more private place so they wouldn't have to listen for sounds of someone else approaching. They were both contented with how things were even then Kaidoh would always protest and the kisses would always have to be stolen instead of given.


End file.
